


Как стать рыцарем Камелота

by Keishiko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стать рыцарем Камелота непросто...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как стать рыцарем Камелота

Когда король Артур созвал в Камелот лучших рыцарей, чтобы выбрать из них самых достойных, сэр Персиваль, юноша честолюбивый, но весьма неуверенный в себе, решил воспользоваться опытом тех, кто уже занял почётное место в первых рядах личного отряда короля.  
\- Что ты сделал, когда приехал в Камелот? – приставал он к каждому рыцарю в алом плаще, имевшему несчастье попасться ему на пути.  
Сэр Борс в Камелоте родился, сэр Леон служил ещё королю Утеру, и помочь Персивалю они не могли. Зато сэр Гавейн внимательно посмотрел на юношу, ласково ухмыльнулся и ответил:  
\- Провел ночь в постели Мерлина.  
Персиваль икнул.  
\- Придворного мага? – на всякий случай уточнил он. Гавейн кивнул.  
\- Правда, тогда он ещё не был придворным магом.  
\- И что, это … ээ… было обязательно?  
\- Думаешь, меня кто-нибудь спрашивал? - тут сэр Гавейн приобнял Персиваля за плечи и заговорщецки зашептал: - Да ты не красней! Лучше спроси, кто там не был!  
\- Что… прямо все? – жалобно пролепетал Персиваль.  
\- Все – не все, но многие.  
\- И сэр Ланселот?  
\- И сэр Ланселот. Ланс! – окликнул сэр Гавейн проходящего мимо друга, - Ты всерьёз жаловался, что от мерлинова тюфяка у тебя синяки три дня не сходили, или соврал?  
Сэр Ланселот, это воплощение чести и благородства, усмехнулся.  
\- Я преувеличивал. Но на голой земле и вправду было бы мягче спать.  
\- Вот видишь? – обернулся к Персивалю сэр Гавейн. – Ничего особенного.  
Ещё несколько дней сэр Персиваль краснел, бледнел и терзался сомнениями, а потом понял, что надо. Шанс стать рыцарем Камелота один на всю жизнь, захотел жить в столице – привыкай к столичным нравам. Если даже сэр Ланселот, про благородство которого ходили легенды... Надо взять себя в руки и решиться. А то ведь эти волшебники, они такие, захотят – и спрашивать не будут, вот как сэра Гавейна. Выпить чуток для храбрости, и…

Персиваль так и не понял, за что огрёб от мага файерболом, но с тех пор старался держаться от него подальше. На всякий случай.  
И у сэра Гавейна больше советов не спрашивал.


End file.
